


Is it Moriarty speaking?

by flyingmagpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: "Daddy is getting impatient baby-girl" he purred with his soft voice. It was absurd how every word that left his mouth made you furious, horny and amused at exactly the same time.





	Is it Moriarty speaking?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of a bigger story I have in mind. Now I wrote just glimpses of what happens in that universe. Maybe one day I'll find the time and the willpower to write more of it!  
> Enjoy your reading!

You called it a cage because you knew you had to. How inappropriate would it be if you said, even if just in your mind, that you actually enjoyed that situation you found yourself into? Not more inappropriate than constantly having a pillow placed near the bed because you needed it often to prevent your knees from hurting, of course. But still…

He visited you almost everyday in that apartment that became your cage since he took you, but only once spent the night. That was a memory you used to linger on every once in a while just to have a small laugh at his expenses. Or at least that was what you kept telling yourself; the truth was that that particular night made him incredibly human in your eyes, but you couldn't allow yourself to consider that side of him. Because, honestly, that side was mere illusion.

"Daddy is getting impatient baby-girl" he purred with his soft voice. It was absurd how every word that left his mouth made you furious, horny and amused at exactly the same time.  
"Daddy needs to shut up, or mommy is going to make him regret having functioning vocal cords." An obviously fake smile accompanied your words. Jim blatantly closed his eyes and moaned. "I love it when you talk dirty."  
The urge to free him from the restriction of his clothes and have your dirty way with him increased and you couldn't wait any longer. You undid his belt and opened his trousers but the first thing you did was pinching his thigh as hard as you could. His idiocy couldn't go unpunished. A wave of satisfaction went through your body for the high-pitched noise that escaped his mouth, he wasn't expecting to feel pain. Though it was nothing compared to the shake of arousal that you felt looking at his face when you finally took him softly in your mouth.  
His eyes were burning into yours and his parted lips turned into that smile that he so often wore. Predatory. Infuriating. Sexy.

You started to glide your tongue on his tip and then along all the length, wetting it. You reached his balls and sucked them while stroking him with your right hand. Your eyes never leaving his. You released his balls and took him again in your mouth. The erotic sound that escaped from his mouth made you whimper, your nails dug into his thighs. He jerked forward and went deeper into your throat, so you relaxed your jaw and started sucking him the way you knew he liked, humming and slurping and letting him see that you loved pleasuring him so much.  
He let himself fall on the mattress to enjoy your hot and moist mouth.

That was when his phone started ringing. You were faster than him, of course, and picked it before he could reach it. Your senses weren't completely blurred yet.  
You released him but kept pumping his length while answering the call.  
"Hello" you answered. James rose from the mattress balancing of his elbows.  
"Is it Moriarty speaking?" An unsure feminine voice spoke.  
"Of course not, honey. What can he do for you?" You took him again in your mouth.  
"Well, an acquaintance of mine gave me this number. I need help." You released him with a loud pop.  
"Oh, someone gave you this number? He's not going to be very happy about it." You said more at him than at the woman on the phone, smiling a bit.  
"But I have a problem I need to solve, you see. I am-" James took his phone from your hand.  
"Who's this?" He asked the woman.

You couldn't wait any longer. You crawled on top of him. Your hands reached the buttons of his shirt and you slowly undid them while indecently swirling your hips on his lap.  
His pale chest was showing and you left light red marks on it with your nails, his skin was extremely delicate. The irony.  
"Of course I'm going to listen to your problems, ma'am." He said looking at you, clearly paying very little attention to the client speaking on the phone.  
His free hand moved on your hip and under the waistband of your knickers, urging you to take them off. You very happily obliged and were left with only a loose tank top on.  
You slid onto him feeling every inch of his member inside you and savouring the feeling of him stretching you.  
"Oh, that's awful" James said to the phone with an unfocused look on his face. You wanted him to lose control. You wanted to see him in that exhilarated state, all flushed and hot and moaning. You wanted to feel him coming hard inside you.  
With your hands on his chest your started fucking him with as much abandon as you knew. His hand was clenching your hip, following your movements.

It was obvious that Jim was no longer paying attention to the phone call. He stopped trying to suppress his moaning. "That's it, Y/N. Fuck me hard."  
His words were waves of pleasure that blurred your mind.  
"Will you come for me, Jimmy?" You said almost out of breath and faking innocence. You knew he didn't like that particular nickname. His left eye twitched a bit.  
He grabbed both your thighs and you hoped they were going to bruise a little.  
"Fuck" A huffed swear left his mouth. Jim rarely swore and he mostly used to when he was in that state.

He was close, he was so very close and you could tell from that look he had. His eyes were shut and he was wearing that carefree smile you've grown to recognize. When Jim was about to come you could actually read exhilaration on his face. You were moving up and down, back and forth, encouraging his own pleasure.  
"Please, Jim. I need to feel you come. It feels so good when you come". You knew what he liked the most to hear.  
With that he raised from the bed and buried his face in the crook of your neck right before coming hard inside you. You kept moving slower and softly listening to his huffed moans, his hands crawling up your back.

Jim remained still for a few second before making a small laugh of content and letting himself fall on the mattress again.  
You got off of him and laid on the bed. You still needed your release, of course, since you made it all about the personal satisfaction of seeing James loosing control completely.  
You slid your hand between your legs and pressed hard, waiting.

"That was so boring, Miss Bailey." He paused, listening. You saw he had again the phone in his hand. "No, seriously. It was also kind of dumb of you to remain on the phone… Listening." A small laugh escaped his lips.  
Jim turned his face to you and his eyes travelled where your right hand was. "How inappropriate." He said with fake exaggerated indignation, you didn't know if to you or to the woman on the phone.  
"Tell Bob Burchett to find his beloved dogs a new place to stay. They are going to need someone else who's going to take care of them."  
You were getting impatient. "Well, he became too noisy lately, don't you think?" You started moving your fingers while he was still staring. His eyes went back to yours, he had an amused look on his face.  
Then he made an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "It means I'm going to murder him because you decided to blather his name, Miss Bailey. And just dump your fiancée and bed whoever you want." He hung up the phone. "In the few hours you have left." He added to himself.

And now his attention was completely on you.  
"Well well" He purred crawling towards you.  
"You've been such a good girl, Y/N." He was on top of you, on his hands and knees.  
"I believe my baby-girl deserves a reward." His voice was low and so soft.  
You looked intensely into his eyes while biting and wetting your lower lip. Your hand never stopped moving between your legs.  
"Only if it pleases daddy." You said with a knowing half smile.

 

End.


End file.
